wrestling_fansfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Phillip Jack Brooks
thumb|Best in the worldPhillip Jack Brooks - znany jest fanom wrestlingu jako C.M. Punk, charakteryzującym się swym gimmickiem nawiązującym do ideologii “Straight Edge”, którą Phil kieruje się w życiu. Jest to ideologia oparta na abstynencji od alkoholu, papierosów, narkotyków i sexu przed małżeńskiego. Stąd właśnie bierze się słynny chaphrase: “Straight Edge oznacza, że jestem wolny od narkotyków, alkoholu, a przez to lepszy od ciebie!”, który często CM Punk wymawia przed walką. Na często zadawane przez fanów pytanie: “Co oznacza skrót C. M.?” Punk udziela różnych odpowiedzi. Najprawdopodobniej jest to skrót utworzony z pierwszych liter nazwy backyardowego Tag teamu “Chick Magnets”, którego był członkiem. Jeden z menagerów Phila, Dave Prazak udzielił raz odpowiedzi, że te litery są skrótem od imienia i nazwiska: Chuck Mosley. Inna wersja głosi, że C. i M. oznaczają “Clean Made” w związku z straight edge’owym gimmickiem połączonym z typowym wizerunkiem “punka”. IWA Mid - South Po kilkunastu miesiącach brania udziału w backyard wrestlingu, w federacji zwanej Lunatic Wrestling Federation, Brook postanowił zając się wrestlingiem na poważnie i wstąpił do szkoły wrestlingowej zwanej Steele Domain. Jego głównym trenerem był Ace Steele. To właśnie w tym ośrodku treningowym punk po raz pierwszy spotkał się z swym późniejszym przyjacielem - Scott’em Colt’onem, znanym szerzej jako Colt Cabana. Po kilkunastu miesiącach wspólnych treningów obydwaj zaczęli występować w różnych federacjach niezależnych, zarówno jako rywale, jak i sprzymierzeńcy. Pierwszą federacją, w której pojawił się C. M. Punk było IWA Mid - South, które często organizowało swoje gale w jego rodzinnym mieście - Chicago. Wraz z Coltem Cabana, Paul’em/Chuck’iem E. Smoothe’m i menagerem Dave’m Prazakiem stworzyli grupę zwaną Gold Bond Mafia. To właśnie wrestlerzy, tacy jak Punk, Colt, Smoothe i Chris Hero byli najlepszymi, młodymi zawodnikami w rosterze IWA Mid-south. CM Punk feudowal zarówno z Cabaną, jak i z Chris’em Hero. Walki toczone z Coltem Cabaną pomogły zdobyć Punkowi kontrakt z Ring of Honor. Jego walki w IWA Mid - South nie tylko pomogły mu zdobyć cenne doświadczenie, lecz także spopularyzowały tą federację. Jego ostatnia walka z Delirious’em zakończyła się remisem po upływie 60 minutowego limitu czasu. W połowie walki C.M. punk odsłonił swój tyłek, ku pamięci Chrisa Candigo. (W 2010 r. już nie jest darzony szacunkiem przez fanów Wrestlingu .) Pęknięta czaszka Podczas jednej z walk Punk doznał pęknięcia czaszki. Stało to się w wyniku nie udanej próby wykonania jednej z jego trade markowych akcji z tamtego czasu: twisting springboard moonsault przechodzący w flying neckbreaker. Phil nie zgodził się na zażycie srodków przeciwbólowych, gdyż to nie zgadzałoby się z jego światopoglądem. Lekarze nakazali mu zaprzestanie udziału w walkach wrestlingowych na ponad rok. Jednak Punk powrócił do wrestlingu zaledwie po kilku miesiącach. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling i Ring of Honor Punk zaczął występować w Ring of honor(gdzie na początku miał kilka meczy z Coltem Caban’ą), a także w TNA, gdzie tworzył Tag team wraz z Julio Dinero, razem należeli do stajni The Gathering, w skład której wchodził jeszcze Raven i Alexis Laree. Freud pomiędzy C.M. Punk’iem i Raven’em w RoH okazał się wielkim sukcesem (Jak dla mnie najlepszą walką był Dog collar match). Wkrótce zaczęli też feudować w TNA. Pierwotnym zakończeniem ich feudu w RoH miał być hair versus hair match, lecz sprzeciw TNA spowodował, ze Raven stracił włosy w wyniku przegranej walki z Shane’m Douglas’em na ich show, co zakończyło feud pomiędzy The Gathering, a Disciples of the New Chuch. Feud w RoH zakończył się Raven clockwork orange house of fun steel cage matchem, który wygrał C.M. Punk. W wyniku kłótni z Teddy’m Hart’em po jednej z gal TNA Punk przestał pokazywać się na ich galach. Co prawda wciąż miał zakontraktowane występy, lecz TNA zaprzestało używania jego osoby. Według słów Punka miał się on jeszcze pojawić w federacji Jarret’ów, lecz gdy zażądano od niego zaprzestania współpracy z RoH odmówił i mimo że kontrakt wygasał dopiero za rok, nigdy nie powrócił na ring TNA. Samoa Joe Z nieznanego powodu TNA zmuszało swych bardziej znanych zawodników do zaprzestania pokazywania się na galach Ring of Honor na początku roku 2004. W międzyczasie Rob Einstein podjął kilka kontrowersyjnych decyzji, w wyniku których RoH stracił kilku znakomitych zawodników, jak Christopher Daniels i AJ Styles. Punk zdecydował się na pozostanie w federacji i po pewnym okresie czasu stoczył trzy legendarne walki z Samoa Joe, których stawka był ROH Worldheavyweight title. Pierwsza walka odbyła się 12 czerwca 2004 roku w Dayton w stanie Ohio. Naprawdę rewelacyjny pojedynek zakończył się remisem w wyniku upływu godzinnego limitu czasu. Gala została nazwana World title classic. Druga walka odbyła się w Chicago, 16 października na gali nazwanej Joe vs Punk II. I znów walka zakończyła się remisem po wyczerpaniu się 60 minut. W krotce DVD z tą galą stało się najlepiej sprzedającym się produktem RoH, zaś sama walka otrzymała maksymalną ocenę pięciu gwiazdek w czasopiśmie Wrestling Observer. Była to pierwsza taka nota dla walki stoczonej w Ameryce północnej od ponad siedmiu lat! W grudniu miała miejsce trzecia walka, którą wygrał Samo Joe. Wszystkie trzy walki otrzymały bardzo wysokie oceny wśród fanów i spowodowały większe zainteresowanie Ring of Honor. Obiegowa opinia mówi, ze gdyby nie C.M. punk, RoH by zakończyło swoją działalność właśnie w 2004 roku. W międzyczasie Phil stracił swą posadę technika w firmie Underwriters Laboratories. W krotce potem został głównym trenerem w szkole wrestlingowej RoH. Punk zawsze uważał, że nie miał zadatków na pracownika laboratorium, a pracował tam wyłącznie, by móc zająć się wrestlingiem. Punk z ROH World Heavyweight Title 26 lutego 2005 roku, C.M. punk rozpoczął swój feud z Jimmy’m Rave’m, należącym do grupy The Embassy. Został on spinowany po tym, jak Rave oślepił go sprayem na muchy, zaś Prince Nana zajął uwagę sędziego. Po walce Rave wykonał na towarzyszce Punka, traci Brooks swój finisher, Rave Clash. Następną walką, w której ci dwaj staneli naprzeciwko siebie był Tag team match: C.M. punk & Colt Cabana vs. Rave & Fast Eddie Vegas. Przegrała drużyna Rave’a, w wyniku interwencji pozostałych członków The Embassy. Przytrzymali oni Punka, zaś Jimmy przy użyciu tarki do sera zaczął zdzierać tatuaż Straight Egde z brzucha Punka! Na gali Manhattan Mayhem, odbył się dog collar matchem, również wygrany przez Jimmy’ego Rave’a. punk w końcu pokonał Rave’a w steel cage matchu, po tym jak wykonał na nim superplex z szczytu klatki. W czerwcu roku 2005, C.M. Punk podpisał kontrakt z WWE, po jego próbnych machach na galach Sunday Night Heat. Pomimo podpisania kontraktu z większą federacją Punk występował na galach RoH i w końcu zdobył ROH World Heavyweight Title pokonując austin’a Aries’a na Death Before Dyshonor III. Zdobycie tytułu zapoczątkowało angle, w którym Punk zaczął przynosić ROH title na gale WWE. Przez kolejne tygodnie Punk denerwował swą postawą zarówno wrestlerow jak i fanów RoH. Ogromny heel heat jaki zbierał za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się na arenie był dowodem na to, jak dobrym był wrestlerem. Na każdej gali RoH wydawało się, że utraci tytuł, lecz za każdym razem Punkowi udawało się wyjść z opresji i zjawiał się na kolejnym show z pasem. Ważną role w tym angle odegrał Mick Foley, który kilka razy zjawił się na galach RoH i mówił, że Punk robi dobrze, broniąc tytułu za każdym razem. 12 sierpnia 2005r. C.M. punk stracił swoj tytuł na rzecz James’a Gibson’a w miescie Dayton, w stanie Ohio, w four korner elimination match, w którym udział wzięli także Samoa Joe i Christopher Daniels. Austin Aries przejął od niego posadę głównego trenera w ROH Wrestling School, by umożliwić mu odejście z organizacji. Jego ostatni match miał miejsce dzień później, na gali nazwanej Punk: the Final Chapter. Jego rywalem był jego przyjaciel Colt Czabana, zaś sama walka była 2of 3 falls matchem. Na widowni byli przyjaciele i rodziny obu wrestlerów, zaś po gongu kończącym walkę ,wygraną przez Colta, na ringu zjawił się cały roster RoH. Publika chantowala: Tank you Punk!, zaś sam zainteresowany wraz z Cabaną wypili po kieliszku pepsi i wygłosił pożegnalnego speech’a. Ponownie pojawił się na gali RoH 11 lutego 2006 r. Z powodu zamieci śnieżnej kilku wrestlerów nie mogło dotrzeć na galę. Punk poprosił Tommy’ego Dreamer’a o pozwolenie pojawienia się na tej gali, by wesprzeć federację Halley potrzebie. Dreamer się zgodził, zaś Punk zjawił się na show, przejmując czas antenowy nie obecnych. Halley main evencie zastępując Low Ki wraz z Brayanem Danielsonem stoczył walkę z Jimmy’m Rave’m i Adamem Pierce’m. Ohio Valley Wrestling Punk został skierowany do Ohio Valley Wrestling, ktora była “rozwojówką” WWE. 26 września 2005 r. w swym debiucie telewizyjnym doznał uszkodzenia bębenka usznego i złamania nosa w trakcie walki z Danny’m Inferno. 9 listopada 2005 r. Punk zostaje OVW Television champ’em, pokonując Ken’a Doan’a. To spowodowało rozpoczęcie feudu z Brent’em Albright’em, który wcześniej miał konflikt z Doan’em o ten tytuł. Brent stracił możliwość walki z Doan’em w wyniku chairshotu zadanego przez Punka, który zajął jego miejsce jako challenger’a. Doszło do serii walk pomiędzy nimi, w tym jednej w której Albright zmusił Punka do podania się po wykonaniu the Crowba w momencie zadzwonienia gongu kończącego match. Jednak Punk zachował tytuł, gdyż nie zgodził się na przedłużenie walki. 4 stycznia 2006r. Punk stracił swój tytuł z powodu przegranej w three way matchu z Albright’em i Doane’m. Doan w trakcie trwania walki doznał kontuzji i nie mógł walczyć dalej, więc na ring wbiegł Aaron Stevens, by go zastąpić. Punk poddał się po założeniu mu Crowbar przez Albrighta. W dalszych minutach walki Punk zaatakował Albrighta, dzięki czemu Stevens mógł go spinować i zdobyć tytuł. Feud byl kontynuowany po krotkiej przerwie, w czasie której C.M. Punk I Albright tworzyli Tag team. Zakończył on swoje istnienie, gdy Albright chciał od Punka choć trochę szacunku, zamiast ciągłego traktowania jak śmiecia. Punk jednak nadal nie okazywał żadnego szacunku dla swego Tag team partnera, więc doszło do serii matchy, które wygrał Punk. 1 lutego 2006 r. Albright zaliczył heel turn po tym, jak zostawił punka samego na pastwę The Spirit Squad w czasie Tag team matchu. Punk zaliczył facet urn. Gdy Matt Cappoteli nie był w stanie bronić OVW Heavyweight Title z powodu guza mózgu, odbył się turniej który miał wyłonić nowego mistrza W finale zmierzyli się C.M. Punk i Brent Albright. Walkę wygrał Albright, co dało możliwość kontynuowania ich feudu. Brent stawał się coraz większym paranoikiem, bojąc się coraz bardziej utraty swego tytułu. Po kilku matchach, w których Punk był naprawdę bliski zwycięstwa feud miał zakończyć się strap Machem, który miał miejsce 3 maja 2006r. Punk w końcu pokonał Albrighta i został OVW Heavyweight Championem! ECW (2006 - 2008) W czerwcu 2006 roku, CM Punk zadebiutował w ECW. CM Punk był promowany jako Straigh Edge Savior. Nagrywane były nawet promo o nim. Straight Edge Warrior rozpoczął feud z Mike Knoxem, w który istotną rolę odgrywała Kelly Kelly. Brooks darzył Kelly uczuciem, co doprowadziło do ataku Knoxa, który uwarzał się za jej chłopaka. Punk pokonał Knoxa w ich pierwszej walce ( Kwalifikacja do Elimination Chamber ) . Na Survivor Series w drużynie z DX i HardyBoyz pokonał Rated-RKO, Knoxa, Johnyego Nitro i Gregory Helmsa. CM brał udział w Elimination Chamber match o pas ECW, ale został wyeliminowany jako pierwszy przez Roba Van Dama. Phill rozpoczał feud z Hardcore Holly, który zakończył serie singlowych walk CM Punka bez porażki nieczysto. Feud wygrał CM Punk pokonując rywala w ostatecznej walce. Następnie Brooks feudował z Mattem Strikerem. Phill zakwalifikował się do walki o walizkę Money in the bank na WM 23. W końcówce walki został stracony z drabiny przez Kena Kennedy'ego, który zdjął walizkę i został zwycięzcą. 10 kwietnia 2007 roku, CM Punk przeszedł Heel Turn. Dołączył on do stajni New Breed. Dwa tygodnie po dołączeniu do stajni Brooks zdradził ich atakując lidera grupy Elijah Burke, któremu wykonał GTS. Na Judgament Day CM Punk walczył z Burke i pokonał go w swojej pierwszej walce singlowej na PPV. Następnie nawiązał współpracę z Tommy Dreamer i Sandmanem, z którymi pokonał New Breed. Kiedy Bobby Lashley stracił pas na rzecz Chrisa Benoita, na Raw odbył się turniej, w którym wyłoniono nowego pretendenta do pasa ECW. Został nim CM Punk. Brooks miał zmierzyć się Chrisem na American Bash, lecz z powodu samobójstwa Chrisa (*), zmierzył się z Johnym Nitro ( John Morrison ). Johny pokonał CM Punka i zdobył pas ECW. Brooks otrzymał kolejną szansę na pas, lecz po raz kolejny ja zmarnował. Na tygodniówce odbyła się walkę pomiędzy Burke, Dreamerem i CM Punkiem, w którym wygrany otrzymał Title Shota na pas ECW. Po wykonaniu GTS, Phill odliczył rywala. Na kolejnej tygodniówce Brooks wykonał GTS na Nitro i zdobył po raz pierwszy w karierze pas ECW. W rewanżu na Summerslam na korzyść Johnyego Nitro pas ten stracił. No pierwszej tygodniówce po Summerslam, w walce ostatniej szansy o tytuł, Punk pokonał swojego pogromce z Summeslam i odzyskał tytuł. CM bronił pasa kolejne przeciwko Elijahowi Burke ( Inforgiven ), Big Daddy ( No Mercy ), The Mizowi ( Cyber Sunday ). Ponownie The Mizowi ( Tygodniówka ), The Mizowi i Johnowi Morrisonowi ( Survivor Series ). Pas stracił na rzecz Chavo Guerrero na tygodniówce ECW. Przy ringu obecny był wtedy Edge, który wykonał Speara Punkowi, a Chavo go odliczył. Mr. Money in the Bank & World Heavyweight Champion Wrestlemania XXIV, Walizkę Money in the Bank zdobywa CM Punk. W 2008 roku CM Punk podczas draftu wykorzystał swoją walizkę na Edgu, Po ataku Batisty, Brooks przybiegł do ringu z walizką i po wykonaniu GTS odliczył rywala, tym samym zdobywając pas WHC. Już tego samego dnia CM zmuszony był bronić pasa przeciwko JBL'owi. Punk przyjął wyzwania, a w walce JBL został odliczony przez Brooksa po GTS. CM Punk stracił pas na Unforgiven. Przed jego walką zaatakowało go Legacy, a na sam koniec Randy Orton wykonał mui Punt Kicka. Sędziowie ogłosili, że Phill nie jest zdolny do walki. Jego miejsce zajął Chris Jericho, który wygrał walką i zdobył World Heavyweight Championship. Brooks otrzymał szansę rewanżu w tygodnie później na Raw, W steel Cage matchu nie udało mu się odebrać pasa z rąk Chrisa. Po stracie pasa CM spadł do Mid Cardu. 27 października 2008 roku, W drużynie z Kofim Kingstonem pokonali Legacy ( Rhodes i Dibiase ), którym odebrali Tag Team Championship. Obaj walczyli także W teamie Batisty na Survivor Series, lecz wtedy wygrał Team Ortona. Na kolejnym Raw, podczas turnieju o pas IC CM pokonał Snitsky i Johna Morrisona, tym samym zapewniając sobie walkę o pas Intrekontynentalny. W związku z tym, Punk i Kofi stracili swoje pasy TT na rzecz The Miza i Johna Morrisona. 5 stycznia CM Punk walczył z Williamem Regalem o pas IC, walka zakończyła się DQ, ponieważ Regal uderzył sędziego. Stephanie McMahon dała jeszcze jedną szansę, lecz kolejny pojedynek z Regalem ponownie zakończył się Dyskwalifikacją. Vince McMahon, dał Brooksowi ostatnią szansę na zdobycie pasa, tym razem pokonał on Regala, a tym samym został został najmłodszym 19 Triple Crown Championem ( Zdobyte pasy IC, WHC i Tag Team ). Pas odebrał mu JBL, 9 marca na Raw. Na Wrestlemanii XXV, CM Punk wygrał ladder match o walizkę MiTB, tym samym zostając pierwszym w histori, który wygrał walizkę 2 razy z rzędu. Podczas Draftu 2009 Phiil Brooks został przeniesiony na SmackDown, gdzie rozpoczął feud z Umagą, z którym zmierzył się na Extreme Rules, walkę wygrał CM. Pod koniec najbardziej ekstremalnej gali w roku, po walce Jeffa Hardy'ego, z walizką MiTB przybiegł CM Punk i po dwukrotnym wykonaniu Go To Sleep odliczył Jeffa. CM przeszedł Heel Turn i feudował z Hardym. Brooks skutecznie bronił pasa na Raw i The Bash ( przez DQ ). Podczas feudu CM Punk używał wielu docinek w kierunku Jeffa, któremu zarzucał zażywanie narkotyków. CM uważał się za wzór dla niego żyjąc w zasadach Stright Edge. Na Night Of Champions, Jeff Hardy odzyskał pas pokonując Punka. Straight Edge Savior odzyskał pas na kolejnym PPB w walce TLC. Jeff Hardy chciał kolejnego rewanżu, CM Punk zgodził się na to, ale pod warunkiem, że jeżeli Hardy przegra opuści WWE. Brooks osiągnął swój cel pokonując Jeffa w Steel Cage Matchu, tym samym pozbywając się go z WWE. Ten Feud został uznany za feud roku i CM odebrał statuetke Slammy Awards. Po pozbyciu się Jeffa z WWE, Punk rozpoczał feud z Undertakerem. Na Smacdown, CM odklepał kiedy jego rywal zapiął Hells Gate, lecz Teddy long wznowił walkę, ponieważ wcześniej Dyrektor Generalny - Vickie Guerrero zabroniła używania tej akcji Takerowi. Po wznowieniu Brooks zmusił do poddania rywala zapinając Anaconda Vise. Feud pomiędzy nimi był dalej kontynuowany i na Hell in a Cell, CM Punk stracił pas w walce przeciwko Takerowi. CM otrzymał jeszcze jedną szansę w walce Fatal Four Way na Brigging Right z udziałem Deadmana, Batisty i Reya Mysterio, lecz pas zachował Phenom i CM został odcięty od Feudowania o pas. Straight Edge Society(2009 - 2010) 27 listopada na SD, CM Punk przedstawił Luke Gallowsa, który miał kłopoty psychiczne. Brooks namówił go do stylu życia Straight Edge. Ten styl miał uwolnić Gallowsa od jego kłopotów. Na kolejnych odcinkach Punk uznał się za mesjasza XXI wieku. Miał od długie włosy i długą brodę. W tym wyglądzie CM bardzo przypominał Jezusa. W między czasie CM był mentorem w NXT, jego podopiecznym był Darren Young. CM namawiał go do dołączenia do S.E.S lecz Young odmówił zgolenia włosów. W kolejnym tygodniach do S.E.S dołączyła Serena, była ona tak napalona aby dołączyć do stajni, że pozwoliła zgolić sobie włosy w geście oddania Punkowi. Kolejnym członkiem został zamaskowany człowiek ( Joey Mercury ). Na Elimination Chamber podczas walki został wyeliminowany przez Reya Mysterio. Nienawiść między nimi wzrosła po tym jak Rey Mysterio uniemożliwił mu zakwalifikowanie się do walki o walizkę MiTB. W ramach zemsty, na SD kiedy córka Reya Mysterio obchodziła 9 urodziny na SD, na rampę wyszedł CM Punk, który zaczął śpiewać jej Happy Birthday. Wtedy rozpoczął się ich feud. Na Wrestlemanii XXVI odbył się Street Fight Match, jeśli wygra Punk to Rey dołączy do S.E.S. Walkę wygrał Rey Mysterio, tym samym unikając dołączenia do stajni dowodzonej przez jego rywala. Na Extreme Rules odbyła się kolejna walka pomiędzy CM Punkiem, a Reyem Mysterio. Zasada była taka, że jeśli Rey wygra, to zgoli CM Punkowi włosy. Rey przegrał to walkę, tylko i wyłącznie dzięki swojemu pomocnikowi, Ale na Over The Limit Mysterio wygrał tą walkę, która odbyła się na takich samch zasadach i pozbawił swojego wroga włosów. W kolejnych tygodniach CM nosił maskę wstydząc się, że zostały obcięte jego włosy. CM uzyskał prawo do walki o pas WHC. W Fatal Four Way matchu nie udało mu się wygrać pasa, ponieważ został zaatakowany przez Kane'a, który atakował każdego posądzając go o zabicie jego brata. 16 lipca na Smackdown, CM został zdemaskowany przez Big Showa. Na NoC S.E.S zmierzyło się z Big Showem w Handicap Matchu, na zasadach takich, że jeżeli Show wygra Joey i Gallows odchodzą z jego drużyny. Show wygrał tą walkę i S.E.S rozpadło się. Mercury został zwolniony, to samo spotkało Serenę. Gallows zbuntował się przeciwko swojemu mistrzowi, i przeszedł Face turn. Podczas jedynej walki uległ swojemu byłemu przyjacielowi i po kilku bezbarwnych miesiącach został zwolniony z WWE. New Nexus / WWE Champion (2011- do teraz) Po gali Bragging Rights, CM Punk doznał kontuzji biodra. Brooks komentował Raw przy stoliku komentatorskim. Podczas swoich komentarzy wiele razy wyrażał się niepochlebnie o Johnie Cenie. Pewnego dnia na Raw, kiedy Cena leżał w ringu, zaatakowany przez Nexus, Do ringu wszedł CM Punk, który wykonał Cenie GTS, a następnie założył opaskę Nexusa. CM dołączył do grupy, w której przejął rządy po Wadzie Barrecie. Tydzień po dołączeniu Brooksa do Nexusa, na Raw odbyła się walka o bycie pretendentem do pasa WWE. Warunek był taki, że jeżeli Wade Barrett wygra, to CM Punk jest jego podwładnym w Nexusie, jeżeli zaś przegra, wtedy odchodzi z grupy. Podczas pojedynku pod klatkę przybiegł CM Punk. Wydawało się, że chce pomóc odnieść zwycięstwo Barrettowi, lecz odepchnthumb|328px|na czele nowego Nexusaął go i Wade przegrał ten pojedynek. W kolejnych tygodniach w Nexusie odbywały się inicjacje. Polegały one na wykonywaniu Poleceń Brooks, które były bardzo brutalne. Rozkazowi CM Punk sprzeciwili się Justin Gabriel i Heath Slater, którzy odeszli z Nexusa. CM Punk rozpoczał feud z Johnem Ceną. Feud dość nieoczekiwanie zakończył się na Royal Rumble, kiedy to spod ringu wyszedł Phiil i wykonał GTS Ortonowi, którego odliczył The Miz. Od tego momentu CM Punk feudował z Randym Ortonem, a Cena z The Mizem. Tego samego dnia na Royal Rumble, Brooks znakomicie radził sobie podczas Royal Rumble Matchu, do momentu kiedy do ringu wszedł John Cena. Cena wyrzucił całą grupę Nexus i tak zakończył sie występ CM Punka w RR Matchu. Na gali Elimination Chamber, Brooksowi nie udało się zdobyć Title Shota w Elimination Chamber matchu. Został on wyeliminowany przez Randyego Ortona. W kolejnych tygodniach Nexus atakował Ortona na Raw. Została zapowiedziana walka na WM pomiędzy nim, a Randym. Co tydzień na Raw odbywała się walka, w której Viper eliminował każdego członka Nexusa wykonując mu Punt Kicka w walce. Na Wrestlemanii XXVII, Randy Orton po wykonaniu RKO pokonał Philla. Ostateczny pojedynek pomiędzy tą dwójką odbył się na Extreme Rules. W Street Fight Matchu uległ on Ortonowi i porażką zakończył ich Feud. Po tej gali grupa Nexus upadła, gdyż Orton po walce zaatakowany przez Nexusa zdołał wykonać RKO Punkowi i uciecthumb|Orton wykonuje RKO Punkowi, który zaatakował go z Nexusem (reszta stoi z boku) po walce .Po serii przegrywanych feudów CM Punka, ten coraz bardziej zaczął myśleć o odejściu z WWE. Włodarze federacji zaniepokoiło to i podpushowali oni Brooksa. Na Capitol Punishment pokonał on Reya Mysterio. Tydzień później na Raw, w walce przeciwko Albertowi Del Rio i Reyowi Mysterio w walce o miano pretendenta do pasa WWE. Po wygraniu walki, pod koniec Raw, CM Punk zaingerował w pojedynek Johna Ceny, dzięki czemu R-Truth pokonał go w Tables Matchu. CM usiadł na rampie i wygłosił swoje Shotowe promo, w którym mówił min. o swoim odejściu z pasem, o tym, że ta federacja będzie lepsza kiedy Vince McMAhon umrze. Brooks został zawieszony, ale dzięki prośbie Johna Ceny został odwieszony. thumb|Cena i Punk - jeden tytuł, dwaj mistrzowie.Na MiTB CM Punk pokonał Johna Cene, doprowadzając do jego zwolnienia z WWE oraz odchodząc z tej federacji z pasem. 2 tygodnie później na Raw Brooks powrócił do WWE z pasem. Kontynuował on feud z Johnem Ceną, który zdobył stworzony na zastępstwo pas. Nowy prezes WWE - Triple H, zarządził walkę na Summerslam pomiędzy Ceną, a Punkiem o Undisputed WWE Championship. Walkę wygrał CM, ale potem do ringu wszedł Kevin Nash, który wykonał mu Jacknife Powerbomb. Po tym zajściu Alberto Del Rio wykorzystał swoją walizkę i odebrał Punkowi pas. Phill rozpoczął feud z Kevinem Nashem i Triple H, z któym zmierzył się na Night Of Champions, na zasadach takich, że jeśli CM wygra zostanie pretendentem do pasa WWE, a Triple H zrezygnuje z funkcji Mr.COO. Straight Edge Savior nie zdołał pokonać Huntera, a ten zachował swoją funkcję Mr.COO. CM otrzymał swój rewanż na Hell in a Cell, lecz w walce przeciwko Albertowi Del Rio i Johnowi Cenie nie zdołał odnieść zwycięstwa. Później Punk zjednoczył się z Hunterem i na gali Vegeance walczył razem z nim przeciw Mizowi i Truthowi, którzy bez ustannie atakowali zawodników. Przegrali jednak tę walkę, ponieważ wtrącił się Kevin Nash, który zaatakował Punka i Huntera, rozpoczynając feud z tym drugim. Brooks zdobył Title Shota na pas WWE i na Survivor Series zmierzył się z Albertem Del Rio odbierając mu ten tytuł. Na gali TLC : Tables, Ladders and Chairs pokonał w Triple Threat Ladder Match'u The Miz'a i Meksykańskiego Arystokratę i obronił Mistrzostwo . thumb|konflikt z LaurinaitisemTydzień wcześniej na Slammy Awards zdobył nagrodę Wrestlera Roku jednak nie był wstanie jej odebrać, za niego zrobił to jego wróg - tymczasowy manager RAW John Laurinaitis. Na Royal Rumble miał zmierzyć się z Dolphem Zigglerem o pas WWE, sędzią miał być John Laurinatis, z którym Punk wdał się w feud. 23 stycznia na Raw Punk walczył w drużynie razem z Johnem Ceną przeciw Jackowi Swaggerowi i Dolphowi Zigglerowi. Cena i Punk przegrali, ponieważ ponownie ingerował John Laurinaitis. Jeszcze tej samej nocy Punk i Laurinaitis mieli stworzyć pojedynek. Laurinaitis otrzymał list od Triple H`a wg. którego ma sędziować sprawiedliwie na Royal Rumble,, inaczej zostanie zwolniony. Laurinaitis odwołuje walkę i oznajmia, że Punk zmierzy się z Otungą, który atakuje go znienacka. Punk uwolnił się i wykonał GTS Laurinaitisowi, chwilę potem na ringu pojawił się Ziggler i wykonał Punkowi Zig Zag. Na Royal Rumble pokonał Zigglera i zachował pas, dzień pózniej na RAW był pewien, że Triple H zwolni Laurinaitisa, tak się jednak nie stało, ponadto podczas starcia WHC Champion vs WWE Champion Chris Jericho zaatakował Daniela Bryana (dyskwalifikacja Punka) a potem wykonał Codebreaker Punkowi. Na Elimination Chamber obronił tytułu przeciwko Chrisowi Jericho, The Mizowi, R-Truthowi, Kofiemu Kingstonowi i Dolphowi Zigglerowi. Chris Jericho zaczął obrażać rodzinę Punka w efekcie Punk pokonał go na WrestleManii broniąc pasa. Jericho nie spoczał na laurach, próbując uczynić z Punka alkoholika, wymuszając walkę na Extreme Rules, z której Punk znów wyszedł jako mistrz. Kolejnym pretendentem do pasa był Daniel Bryan, na Over the Limit CM Punk znów wygrał. Ten sam wyczyn powtórzył na No Way Out, przeciw Kane`owi i Bryanowi. Na Money in The Bank jego przeciwnikiem był Daniel Bryan, który nie pokonał Punka. 23 lipca przegral przez DQ z Johnem Ceną walkę o pas, ponieważ Cenę zaatakował Big Show. Cenie na pomoc przybiegł The Rock, którego Punk później zaatakował przechodząc heel turn. Cena został pierwszą osobą, która wykorzystała walizkę Money in The Bank i nie zdobyła pasa. Na SummerSlam, obronił pasa w Triple Threath przeciw Cenie i Showowi. Na RAW 27 sierpnia po raz drugi zaatakował Jerry Lawler`a, oraz zwycięzył z nim w Steel Cage matchu. Na Night of Champions zmierzy się z John`em Cena`ą. Osiągnięcia: Tytuły: Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South *32 x IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship *2 x IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship International Wrestling Cartel *IWC Heavyweight Championship Mid-American Wrestling *MAW Heavyweight Championship NWA Cyberspace *NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship NWA Revolution *NWA Revolution Heavyweight Championship Ohio Valley Wrestling *OVW Heavyweight Championship *OVW Southern Tag Team Championship *OVW Television Championship Ring of Honor *2 x ROH Tag Team Championship *World Championship St. Paul Championship Wrestling *SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship *2 x SDW Northern States Television Championship World Wrestling Entertainment: *WWE Championship ( 2 razy) *World Heavyweight Championship (3 razy) *ECW Championship (1 raz) *WWE World Tag Team Championship - z Kofim Kingstonem (1 raz). * WWE Intercontinental Championship - 1 raz *Money in The Bank (2008, 2009) Nagrody: WWE *WWE Slammy Award for Despicable Me (2010) *WWE Slammy Awards Shockers Of The Year (2009) *WWE Slammy Award for "Oh My God!" Moment of the Year (2008) *WWE Slammy Award Superstar Of The Year (2011) Wrestling Observer Newsletter *5 Star Match vs. Samoa Joe at ROH on October 16, 2004 *5 Star Match vs. John Cena at WWE Money in the Bank on July 17, 2011 *Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Jeff Hardy *Best Gimmick (2009) pl.wrestling-fans.wikia.com: *Wrestler Miesiąca (kwiecień, maj 2012) - 2 razy Kategoria:Wrestlerzy